


dollhouse

by demonbrats



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Cute dynamics, Family brooding, Gen, I dunno how ao3 works sue me, I mean bonding, M/M, fieldtrip universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonbrats/pseuds/demonbrats
Summary: hey girl, open the walls, play with your dolls. we’ll be a perfect family.or: a collection of fics that go along with the ‘Fieldtrip’ universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	dollhouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DamiPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamiPhantom/gifts).



> 3 times Damian tried to leave (sneak out of) his house for a date and got caught; and 1 time Jon tries to sneak out of Damian’s house and gets caught.
> 
> I got lazy at the end, and lost ideas at the end. WhoopSies!

Once Damian heard the laughter of Brown, Thomas, and Drake’s laughter disappear, he slipped out of bed, dressed in day clothes and headed to the window. 

Too bad that as soon as he got out of the bed, he saw Alfred on the floor, because he didn’t want to step on his cat, he sliding to the left, knocking into his bookshelf.

Fuck. His books fell to the ground with a thud. Shit.

He heard footsteps approaching as he sat down on the ground, cleaning his books up because he could never leave his room in his state. 

“Yo, Damian?” He heard Duke from outside the door, his knuckles knocking lightly.

Damian growled, placing the books onto his shelf, “What is it, Thomas? I’m trying to sleep.”

”Just wanted to make sure you were all good? Can’t have you dying in the middle of the night?”

”Titus knocked into my bookshelf. That’s all,” Damian looked at Titus, the dog was giving him an offended look. ‘Sorry’ Damian mouthed, moving to pet the dog.

”Is he alright? Do you need help or anything?”

”No, I’m fine!”

“You don’t sound fine?” 

“Is there something you need!” Damian nearly screamed; getting up from his spot and walking towards the door and opening it, giving Duke a glare.

”Why are you all dressed up?” Oops. Damian forgot about that.

“I’m wearing my clothes for tomorrow so I don’t have to wake up early.” 

“Right? Tomorrow’s Sunday, you sleep in all day.” Curse Duke for knowing him enough.

”I— have early plans..”

”Yh huh, so, I thought Titus knocked into the shelf?”

“He did.”

“Titus looks like he hasn’t moved for a while.”

“He just got comfortable.”

”Why do you have shoes on? Is this how you also prepare for tomorrow?”

”Exacty, you are finally understanding my logic.”

”Righhht. No ones downstairs, I’m sure you’re quiet enough to sneak down and leave,” Duke grinned a pit, messing up Damian’s hair before turning around and heading back to Tim’s room to hang out with Stephanie and Tim.

—

The next time this happened. It was with Jason.

It was winter, Damian couldn’t go onto the roof and sneak out since it was slippery and icey, but his whole family is downstairs, so he did what he did was best. 

Damian could go down to the kitchen for a ‘snack,’ but actually leave, he couldn’t go down with his coat, so he opened his window, grabbed his winter coat and tossed it down.

It fucking landed on Jason Todd.

‘Why is Todd here?!’ Damian thought. He looked down to see Jason staring at him with a glare, but an amused smirk going on his lips. Todd disappeared when he walked in the other direction. Damian’s coat in his hands.

Damian sat on his window sill, trying to look for Jason before he heard his door open. He turned to look at the person, an annoyed glare at the person who didn’t knock.

”What?” Jason walked towards Damian, tossing his jacked onto his chair.

”You lost something, Demon brat,” Jason had a grin on his face, eyes lighting up with mischief.

”I accidentally dropped it while I was folding it up.”

”Uh-huh, and I was born yesterday. Spill, brat. You running away or something?”

”Or something.”

”Talk or I tell the old man. I’m sure you won’t like that.”

”Then you would have to talk to said old man, I’m sure you won’t like that.”

”Touché, but I’ll suck it up if it means I can embarrass you.” Screw you, Todd.

”I’m going somewhere.”

”In this cold? You hate the cold, desert boy.”

”Yes, in this cold.”

”where are you going?”

”Out.”

”Out where?”

”Whys it any of your business?”

”Someone has to know where you are. For safety purposes, Goldie would flip out if no one knew where you were and you got kidnapped.”

”It’s— the.. the stupid cinema, near Wayne Tower.”

”Alright, get your jacket on kid.” Damian’s eyes widened a bit, before narrowing in suspicion. “I’m taking you, can’t have you getting sick, brat,” Jason hummed, ruffling Damian’s hair.

Damian nodded slowly as he grabbed his phone and put his coat on quickly. Jason left the room and Damian followed, very confused on what just happened.

—

Damian had the manor to himself— minus pennyworth, so he was ready to go meet up with Jon at the train station.

Damian opened the door, only to be greeted by Tim Drake. 

“Where are you going?”

”To walk Titus.”

”You forgot Titus,” Tim mused, smirking a bit. 

“He’s already waiting outside,” of course, at this moment, Titus came running in. “Oh.. guess he was actually in here.”

”You better go take Titus on a walk then,” Tim hummed, smirking, brow raising.

”I will, don’t tell me that to do.”

Tim held his hands up in mock defense, a snarky smile on his lips as he walked inside the manor.

And that’s how Titus ended up going on a date with Damian and Jon.

—

Damian pushed at Jon, trying to get him to hurry. They overslept. Jon wasn’t even supposed to stay the night. They just fell asleep after watching the movie. Jason and Barbara were outside in the front, so they have to go to the back and hope Jon’s Uber gets there fast.

”Ow- Dami-“ Jon whined, rubbing his stomach from Damian finger shanked him.

”Jon, you need to get, why did you let me fall asleep!”

”Becuase you looked like you were having trouble sleeping and I didn’t want to move you! Plus, each time I tried, you just held on tighter!”

”I-“ Damian paused, glaring at Jon, unaware of the fact he still had Jon’s stupid Superboy hoodie on. He’s burning it later. ( a lie. )

”We barely get any time together either, Dames. Why do we have to keep sneaking around?” Jon frowned, arms folding across his chest.

”My family is insane.”

”Damian.”

”I don’t want them to judge you— or.. I don’t want you to get.. Intimidated and leave me.”

Jon looked at Dames before shaking his head, grabbing Damian’s waist and pulling him close, like always, Damian just stood there, no longer tensing away like he did at the start. “Never, D.”

Damian huffed before nodding, “Okay, fine. Come meet them.”

Jon grinned, “Rigjt now?” 

“Right now.”

-

Damian and Jon walked down the staircase, hand and hand. Damian locked eyes with his father, brow raising, “Hello.”

Bruce’s eyes narrowed at Jon, Jon’s eyes going towards the ground, “Who is this?”

”My boyfriend.”

”Ah,” Bruce nodded, “Your name?” He asked Jon.

”Um. Jonathan, sir— But- Jon’s fine..” Damian rolled his eyes at his boyfriends stuttering.

“So this is cinema kid?” Damian heard Jason say, his eyes glanced at Jason, seeing him, Tim, and Duke talking.

”Nono, I think this is the human titus that he was going to go walk.”

Damian turned around to look at Jon, Jon’s face was red, Father was being intimidating, and Stephanie is walking over. Oh god.

”Hey kids— and Bruce,” the blonde grinned, tossing an arm around Bruce, Bruce gave a sigh. Stephanie knew just how to annoy Bruce.

”Brown.”

”Who’s this?” 

“My boyfriend.”

”Oh! The boyfriend! Congrats, Dami! I’m so proud of you— and happy. Duh,” she smiled, going to ruffle Damian’s hair.

”You all are loud, Jon will now be leaving because you all are stupid,” Damian huffed, grabbing his boyfriends hand and walking towards the door.

”Make sure to invite him to dinner!” He heard Duke call out, a grin on his face. Tt. Screw you, Thomas.


End file.
